Switched!
by TheGroosenator
Summary: Miranda and Cortana go through a wierd experience after a prank from the Arbiter, Master chief, and Johnson. Takes place after halo 3. I have added my own little twists to the storyline. MirandaxCortana friendship. *DISCONTINUED*
1. The necklaces

Hey everyone. It's midnight right now, but I really wanted to write this fanfic. Takes place after Halo 3.

I do not own Halo or any of its amazing characters.

**Switched**

Cortana has been happy lately. She finally got herself a body. A nice, sexy one, too. But she doesn't do much with it. All she does is sit around, watch Family Guy, and drink Cokes all day. Yet, she has not lost her sexy figure. But her blue hair was messed up a lot.

As I said before, she is very lazy. She was watching Family Guy again. She was laughing and spilling her coke again. She jumped when she heard someone open her door. She turned to see it was Miranda Keyes.

"Doesn't anyone knock before entering anymore?" Cortana said. "Sorry" Miranda said. "Anyway, have you seen John around?" Miranda asked. Cortana shrugged and said "Probably at that café that they always go to."

Miranda thought for a minute before saying "You know what? I think we should go for a girls day out. Just you and me." Cortana immediately said "No. I'm busy." "Fine be that way." Miranda snapped back.

Miranda left the room, but she came back with a package. "Oh yeah. This is for you" she dropped the package into Cortana's lap. " Who's it from?" Cortana asked eagerly as she began to open it. "I don't know. It doesn't say who it's from. And I got one too." Miranda sat down beside Cortana and began to eagerly open her present.

When they opened their presents, they found one necklace in each of their presents. Both necklaces had one diamond attached to it. Miranda's diamond was a bright red-orange kind of color. Cortana's diamond was a blue-purple color. They looked in amasement at their gifts. Both of them put their new necklaces on.

"I like it!" they said at once. Miranda soon realized it was getting late already. So she left. She soon arrived at her room and crawled straight into bed. She left her new necklace on. Cortana did the same thing.

MEANWHILE IN ARBITER'S ROOM

"How long until the necklaces work?" asked Arbiter impatiently "Be patient Arby! They won't work until midnight. And the won't realize what the necklaces do until morning comes!" MC said. "Stop calling me Arby!" Arbiter hissed. "This may be the best prank you've ever pulled, chief." Johnson said smoking his cigar. "Well, I'm tired." Arbiter said flopping down on his bed. "Yeah, I'm out of here too." Johnson said and left. " Are you sure you want to pull this prank?" Arbiter asked. Chief just said, "Yes I am." He left without another word.

**What do you think guys? Should I continue this? Please R&R**


	2. A wierd awakening

It's time for another chapter for this story!

**Halo Switched**

Cortana awoke with a strange felling that something was wrong, but she couldn't tell what. She assumed it was nothing. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, And realized it wasn't nothing.

She was in a different room. She was wearing a gray shirt with green night pants. That was what Miranda Keyes always wore to bed. She glanced in a mirror in the room and found Miranda Keyes' reflection staring back at her.

"Oh shit. Oh shit." Cortana cursed.

MEANWHILE

Miranda was just waking up at about the same time as Cortana. She also was in another room. This one was painted blue. She was also wearing different clothes which consisted of a blue night shirt and a pair of purple night pants. Her hair was blue and shorter than she normally left it.

"What the? Where am I" She asked herself. She saw a mirror on the wall and looked at herself in it. She saw Cortana's reflection.

Two screams were heard throughout the building. Both were equally high pitched.

**I know the chapter was short, but please read and review. **


	3. The prank is revealed

Chapter 3 of this story is here! Enjoy. R&R!

**Halo switched**

**Cortana and Miranda ran out of each other's rooms in each other's bodies. It was weird for them both since they were so used to their own bodies. About halfway there, they crashed into each other very hard. They both looked p at once to see the other person in their body. **

"**What happened to us?" asked Miranda, confusion and panic in her voice. "What do you think happened? We switched bodies!" Cortana said sharply. Miranda put her hands on her current face. **

"**I know what happened! I want to know how this happened!" Miranda shouted back. "I can't see how this is possible. We must be dreaming." Cortana suggested. "Both of us?" asked Miranda "I guess so."**

"**What do we do?" Cortana asked. She was obviously miserable without her body.**

"**Ok. Think think. What could've happened that could've caused this?" Miranda asked. Both girl's eyes widened. "The necklaces!" they both said as they looked down at their necklaces.**

**Overnight, while the girls were sleeping, their necklaces began to glow. Miranda's was glowing bright red and Cortana's was glowing blue. Slowly their nacklaces bean to change colors. Miranda's turned blue. Cortana's turned red. After that the glowing stopped. But the neklaces' colors were switched.**

"**It must have been the necklaces!" Miranda said. "Yeah, but how did they do it?"**

"**I don't know." Miranda said.**

**Meanwhile, while the girls were arguing, MC, Johnson, and the Arbiter were secretly watching and listening using a secret cameera that MC had secretly installed in Cortana's head while creating her body. They could hear and see every thing through it without being caught. **

"**I told you this would be fun to watch." MC said to the Arbiter. **

**Arbiter, MC, and Johnson were laughing their asses off while watching everything on MC's computer. Their laughter could be heard outside of the room. They were lucky Cortana and Miranda weren't nearby; they would've gotten in big trouble if they were.**

"**I'm sorry I doubted you!" Arbiter said in between fits of laughter. **

**MC's plan was to give them the necklaces. Overnight the necklaces would make them switch bodies. This would be MC's idea of a great prank.**

**End Chapter 3. Please send in some more reviews!**


	4. Quick Message

Hi everyone! No story right ow, but enjoy this Happy Holiday.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! 


End file.
